Las Razones
by Odradem
Summary: One-shot. Ahora la Princesa Flama es el nuevo Rey. Una tarea así puede ser bastante complicada y exhaustiva. Tal vez un viejo amigo pueda ayudarle a relajarse y descansar por un momento. (No leer si no has visto "Earth and Water". Imagen por EnglishFashion en Deviantart).


**Sí, yo sé que es un poco tarde para esto. Pero primero tenía que arreglar las piezas de este destrozado corazón para escribir algo así. Lo escribo en español porque... no sé, casi no hay historias sobre esto en español. Espero que les guste y que les transmita la esperanza que todavía muchos tenemos respecto a estos dos.**

* * *

Es difícil cambiar las cosas. Es difícil comenzar un nuevo camino. Es difícil ir contra tradiciones arraigadas durante tanto tiempo. Es bastante difícil destruir un antiguo reino (o al menos sus bases) y construirlo de nuevo bajo las políticas antes contrarias.

El nuevo Rey del Reino del Fuego se sentaba, exhausta, en su gran trono hecho de roca volcánica pura. Apenas poca más de mediodía y ya necesitaba tomarse un descanso. Después de tener una pequeña charla con los más jóvenes del Reino en el Preescolar Real sobre los valores de la honestidad, tuvo que revisar varios artículos de la Constitución antigua. Leer, y sobre todo cosas tan aburridas, no era su fuerte; pero tenía que hacerlo por su pueblo, para demostrar que pueden aspirar a algo mejor.

Aflojó el cuerpo y dejo que resbalase un poco sobre su asiento, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y soltando un pesado suspiro, imitando después a un caballo haciendo un sonido con sus labios. Devolviendo su cabeza en su posición normal, observó a su fiel compañero, el Pan de Canela, divirtiéndose y riendo con el pequeño lobo de fuego que ella le había regalado al momento de tomar el control sobre el reino.

-Pesado, ¿eh? Aunque seas mi hija, no creo que tengas todavía la energía y la determinación para reinar-, pronunció una voz más arriba de la cabeza del actual rey, quien movió su vista para encontrarse con la cara de su padre, encerrado en la lámpara que ella había habitado por casi toda su vida.

Flama simplemente decidió ignorarlo; ya se había acostumbrado a los comentarios sarcásticos de su padre, tan insistentes como los susurros que profería cuando ella estaba allá afuera, en las praderas. El rey soltó, sin darse cuenta de sus acciones, otro suspiro; sólo que, esta vez, era un suspiro de nostalgia. Sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre su compañero y el perro, observando su felicidad.

-Pan de Canela… tú me acompañaste hoy, hicimos lo mismo. ¿Cómo es que tú estás tan vivaz y alegre y yo estoy tan… exhausta?-, preguntó ella, casi preguntándoselo a si misma más que al alegre pan.

-Uumm… no lo sé. Quizá sea este amiguito de aquí-, respondió el Pan, -siempre que lo veo, me siento alegre. Es un buen amigo que me hace sonreír cuando estoy triste o cansado-, dijo, aún divertido con el can.

-_Un buen amigo_-, pensó ella, -_¿será esa la razón por la que me siento así? ¿Porque me falta un buen amigo? Digo, el Pan de Canela es un gran amigo pero… no es precisamente el mejor conversador. Tal vez…_-.

XxXxXxXxX

-Y, ¿cómo te fue? ¿No te achicharraron los niños?-, se oyó la voz de Jake a través del teléfono.

-No, fueron bastante atentos y parecieron interesarse mucho en lo que les dije-, respondió Finn, -Aunque… todavía no entiendo la razón por la que Flama me llamó para que hiciera esto, que le diera esa plática de honestidad y buenas acciones a los niños. Es por mí y por mis tontas acciones que esta política de sinceridad lleno su cabeza-, dijo con algo de pesar.

-Hermano, no te atormentes. Tú eres una de las personas más nobles que conozco y vaya que conozco muchas personas. Flama también lo sabe y a pesar de lo que hiciste te ha perdonado. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo contigo mismo. Deja el pasado en el pasado-, aconsejó Jake. –Además, ella te recibirá en su palacio, ¿no? ¿Qué tal si sus razones son otras además de ayudarle a cambiar el reino?-, dijo con voz traviesa.

-¡Jake!-, gritó Finn al teléfono, con la cara roja y provocando las risas del can.

-Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir con Arcoíris a tratar de convencer a TV de que deje la casa, aunque a mí no me molesta tanto. ¡Suerte, hermanito!-.

Finn colgó el teléfono y lo guardo en su mochila. Cuando levantó la vista, se dio cuenta de que ya se encontraba en la entrada del Palacio del Reino. Cuando los guardias e preguntaron la razón de su visita, él, con toda sinceridad, respondió que se encontraba allí para visitar al Rey Flama (las palabras resbalaban con cierta incomodidad en su lengua; no por la incompatibilidad de los géneros, sino por el cambio de nombre y título). Los guardias, sin ningún sobresalto, le permitieron la entrada.

Al caminar por la caverna de roca volcánica en la cual el calor parecía encerrarse y concentrarse (_¡Gracias a Glob por el escudo ignifugo!_ pensaba Finn), su corazón pareció encenderse súbitamente y correr a gran velocidad, tocando una sinfonía de percusiones contra su pecho. El aumento de ritmo cardiaco aumentó también su temperatura, acentuándose en sus mejillas y sus orejas. Sus manos sudaban y su boca estaba seca. Podría culpar al clima del reino, pero eso sería mentir, e incluso sentía algo de miedo en mentir con el pensamiento estando allí.

No había razón para sentirse nervioso. Ya varias veces en los meses pasados había acudido al Reino del Fuego, haciendo encargos para ayudar a la nueva gobernante a levantar y mantener el nuevo orden. Y sin embargo, se sentía igual de nervioso que todos aquellos días que pasaban juntos en las praderas. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que floreció en su rostro al pensar en aquellos momentos.

Finalmente, la caverna llegó a su fin. Encontró un salón vació, a excepción del anterior regente que colgaba del tejado dentro de la prisión de vergüenza a la que había sido condenado. Lo ignoró, intentando no sostener contacto visual con él y se dedicó a buscar a su amiga, que no se veía por ningún lado.

-¡Hola Finn!-, escuchó el humano detrás de sí. Una voz familiar y que hacía saltar su corazón de alegría.

-¡Wow! ¡Hola! Me tomaste por sorpresa. No esperaba que…-

Finn se detuvo al notar mejor la presencia de la chica. Notó que se había despojado de la armadura real que denotaba su estatus como gobernante y en su lugar llevaba el sencillo (y hermoso, debía decir Finn) vestido con el que la había conocido y con el que la recordaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué llegará por atrás de ti? ¿O que usara este vestido?-

-Ambas-, respondió Finn con una gran sonrisa, -Pero, ¿por qué el vestido? ¿Por qué tan casual?-

-Soy el Rey aquí. Puedo hacer lo que quiera-, dijo, riéndose. -Pero ya, en serio, hoy ha sido un día muy pesado y pensé que tal vez te gustaría pasar un tiempo juntos…-, estás palabras iluminaron el rostro de Finn, -…como amigos. Has venido mucho aquí pero casi no ha habido tiempo para nosotros-

-Oh… ¡Sí, claro!-, dijo Finn, tratando de ocultar su decepción pero iluminando el cuerpo de su amiga ante su respuesta positiva, -¿no tienes ningún quehacer real que lo impida?-

-No te preocupes. He dejado a cargo al Pan de Canela-

-Eehh… no creo que eso sea buena idea-

-¿Acaso estás dudando de mis decisiones?-, gritó Flama, con llamas explotando y saliendo de su cabeza.

-No no no no no… De hecho, creo que el Pan de Canela es un gran líder. Es decir, una vez hizo una misión mejor que yo llevando unas tartas-

-Ok-, dijo suavemente la chica, volviendo a su forma normal.

-Y… ¿qué tienes en mente?-, preguntó Finn.

XxXxXxXxX

Finn tenía que admitirlo: Flama sí que sabía divertirse. Él ni siquiera sabía que los lobos de fuego podían montarse. Las veces que los había visto parecían bastante dóciles y amables. Jamás se pudo haber imaginado que existieran algunos tan feroces como los que Flama le enseñó a montar. Y a pesar de que sentía que se había quebrado un par de huesos, no le importaba. La adrenalina y la alegría del momento bloqueban el dolor en su mente.

Ahora, se encontraban justo en el límite entre el verde césped de las praderas y la estéril y caliente tierra del Reino del Fuego. Acostados, mirando a las errantes nubes navegar los cielos mientras el viento deformaba sus figuras creando ilusiones de parecido con otros objetos, disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

-Oye Finn…-

-Dime Prince… es decir, Rey-

-Tú puedes llamarme como quieras Finn. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Ya lo has hecho-, respondió Finn, provocando una risilla en la chica.

-He pensado en esto los últimos días-, dijo ella, empezando a tomar un tono más serio, -Quiero saber… ¿Por qué haces todo esto?-

-¿Cómo?-

-Me refiero a…-, ella suspiró y se levantó hasta quedar sentada, -¿cuál es tu razón para ayudarme? ¿Lo haces porque es tu deber de héroe o porque crees que te daré otra oportunidad si demuestras ser honesto?-

Finn, quién también se había sentado, miró fijamente a su amiga por un momento. Después, desvió la vista hacia enfrente y sonrió.

-¿Sabes? Sólo han pasado unos meses pero creo que ya he aprendido bastantes cosas. Una de ellas, que cuando te dan dos opciones no significa que esas sean las únicas-

-¿A qué te refieres?-, preguntó ella, extrañada por la respuesta del humano.

-Uno: lo hago porque el deber del héroe. Dos: lo hago porque es **mi** deber como amigo **contigo**. Y sí, tal vez también lo hago porque busco que me des otra oportunidad y demostrarte que ya no soy tan tonto y que trataré con todo mi corazón de no hacerte daño-

Finn quitó la vista de enfrente y la dirigió de nuevo hacia la elemental.

-Pero eso no depende sólo de mí-, continuó él, -no importa cuántas cosas haga ni cuanto deseé que eso suceda. La única persona que lo decide eres tú. Si decides volver a salir conmigo, me harás la persona más feliz del mundo; pero si crees que ya no puedes confiar en mí a ese nivel, lo entenderé totalmente-, explicó Finn, siempre con calma y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Flama se acercó a él y le dio suave abrazo. Finn, con la sabiduría necesaria, simplemente correspondió el abrazo, dejándose llevar por el momento y disfrutando su cálida presencia rodeándolo después de tantos meses.

-Gracias por ser sincero, Finn-


End file.
